


Let Go

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier wants something from you, no is not an answer. Will the pain turn to pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...pointless smut. There wasn't enough Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes smut available. This is a gift to a friend who loves her some Sebastian Stan. Maybe if it doesn't completely suck I will try my hand a bit on real person fics. I know she also wants some Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, Matt Smith and David Tennant (All of which I find gorgeous as well lol).
> 
> So yeah. No plot. Just smutty smut smutness. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. I don't aspire to be a great novelist and just like to write as a hobby. Also there is 'implied' rape. Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable as I understand it can be offensive to many.

Cold steel grips at your throat. It presses in warning for you to cease your useless struggle, but you ignore and fight the burning that envelopes your lungs. Tears prick at your eyes and your mind clouds over in a haze from lack of air. Your voice cracks and gasps in a pointless attempt to call for help, but you knew no one would come. A male figure looms over your body, pinning it helplessly to the ground. His face and torso are covered by shadow. The hard flooring bites into your skin as you desperately reach out for something, anything to free you from restraint. A ripping sound fills the air and the cold room assaults your body, nipping at your breasts that heave for a breath of air. 

“Let go! Let go!” Your voice is raspy and weak. The man leans forward out of the shadows and stares down at you in an animalistic nature. His eyes are surrounded by black smudges and his lower face is covered by a black tactical armor mask. He grunts harshly in Russian before flipping you over onto your stomach, his cold steel hand pressing into your lower back. You curse knowing he barely puts any effort into keeping you there but you can't even budge away. You go to scream but are stopped by strapping that is being wrapped around your mouth and head. It is rough and brushes sharply against the corners of your mouth. You hear the strapping being tied into a strong knot before his gloved hand roams down your bare side. It doesn't take long before you feel the hand retreat, only to return with a cold blade the rips through your underwear. Your eyes widen and you struggle at hearing a zipper and buckle come undone. 

Only a condescending laugh can be heard before you feel him sheath his length within your core. He fills you almost painfully. He leaves you no time to adjust before he pulls back and enters you again harshly. Your stomach and breasts rub back and forth on the floor with every thrust. His steel fingers grip your hip tightly and you can feel the bruise already forming. His gloved hand grips around your hair, cocking your head back so he can see your flushed cheeks. Each thrust sends an echo of skin slapping through the room, your backside jiggling harshly from his relentless torture.

You try to distant your mind but your body slowly begins to betray you when he strikes a spot deep within you. Your sad attempt to cover the pleasant groan that slipped through your gag didn't go unnoticed to the man behind you. He tilts his hip and slows his pace just enough to focus where he is striking within you. Once he finds the spot that makes your body shudder and your vision blur he speeds back up to his inhuman pace. A slow burning fire begins to envelope your body. Your toes start to curl and you can't seem to keep your eyes open against the pain turned pleasure. His hands run up your body, leaving a trail of ecstasy in their wake. You are hypersensitive to all touch by this point, the room feels like it is caving in and all you can hear is the blood pumping in your ears.

The coil within your belly begins to tighten and you aren't sure you can handle what follows. You cry out as the pleasure builds to an almost uncomfortable level. Then he pulls out leaving you dripping and empty. Your inner walls flutter, wondering what happened and trying to grip for something that was no longer there. Your eyes snap open and you cry out pathetically, teetering on the edge of release. It is painful and there is an overwhelming pressure in your belly waiting to snap. You are hoisted up and pinned to the nearest wall. He stares down at your small body. Your eyes are hooded and your chest heaves up against the cold air, finally free from the floor. He reaches a hand up and removes your gag, you know you have given in. You curse him for it. However all you can focus on is release, something he can give you. He reaches a hand up from your bodies and rips his mask off, tossing it carelessly behind him.

His head dips down as he gives your breasts much needed attention, earning a sharp gasp from you. His tongue swirls around the swollen buds that were rubbed harshly on the floor. Breaking away with a 'pop', he looks you in the eyes as he dives into you again, filling you up to your limit. You go to wrap your arms around him put he pins them both above your head with his steel arm. His other arm hoists up under your leg while he drives into you relentlessly. He strikes your precious spot perfectly from the start and the familiar heat rises up quickly, bringing you back to your uncomfortable need for release. The coil tightens further and you pant heavily as it builds. 

“Oh God, so close.” You feel your back starting to arch and muscles start to flutter. “I-I'm almost t-there.” Your eyes are heavy and you feel that teetering moment where everything seems suspended. Just one small push over and it will all crumble away. 

“Then 'let go'...” His hot breath ghosts over your ear in a deeper baritone than before. His tone is mocking from what you screamed earlier. With one final thrust after his statement you are gone. The coil snaps, the heat blazes through your veins, and your vision blacks out. Your mind is blank from all thought. Your muscles spasm in a violent dance while your inner walls grip tightly, pulling the man into ecstasy with you. He moans loudly, shuddering during his last few erratic thrusts. 

You come out of your post orgasm haze, looking up at the man he was breathing heavy, eyes shut in attempt to ground himself back to the present. His eyes open and they crinkle slightly from his ear to ear smile.

“So, how does it feel to be ravaged by the 'Winter Soldier'?” His smile is almost childish and you shudder when he pulls himself from you. Wrapping your arms and legs around him you smile back. You glance past him at your disheveled bedroom with a beaming smile.

“Amazing!” You kiss him deeply as he lays you both of the bed, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

“I didn't hurt you? Did I doll?” His voice is no longer harsh with a Russian accent but a cheerful average American one. He looks expectantly at you. examining a slight bruise on your hip. 

“No no! I promise. It was amazing.” You stroke his cheek and give him a reassuring kiss. You had hid your fantasy of your boyfriend being extremely rough with you for a long time but finally had the nerve to ask. He was very hesitant in worry that he would hurt you but you finally convinced him in return that you had to accompany him to one of Tony Stark's parties because he wanted you to dance with him.

“The Winter Soldier is an amazing fuck, but now I want James Buchanan Barnes to make love to me.” His smile broadened and you could feel him harden against your thigh with each kiss you pressed against his chest. 

“For you sweetheart, anything. However, lets take it to the shower first. I need to get out of this tactical uniform.” With that he rolled out of bed, offering you a hand. You smiled brightly and stood on shaky legs, following your Soldier to the showers. Though keeping your hands to yourself would prove to be quite difficult.


End file.
